


Suprise! Supirse!

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	Suprise! Supirse!

The severe terms devised him virtually inarticulate.

Her icy sky-blue obscure eyes pricing his presence. 

Annoyance and stoically remarked advances were her only responses given.

He sensed a torment of despair coursing his foundation at the unforeseen blows.

The bitter aftertaste of concern and affliction feeding his mouth. Disgraceful taste.

His inclination was shrieking at him to get away, to provoke.

### Now. It continued as that distinctive festival. Their “date” one that the president kept bugging her to finally do. Something that could be considered romantic. They weren’t much of a dating type of people. Sophia especially wasn’t that kind of girl but he’d feigned. Magoroku savored the extent famously absorbed and comely attributes that came along with it. But with Sophia? Whichever would she crave to arrange for this above-mentioned engagement? What could go astray? Everything and everything. He rejects to recognize occasionally but he ordinarily makes misjudgments. Fumbling that one measure that would make him stumble uninterrupted to his hinges. Depravity almost.

A melancholy wintertime date that the Vice-President had simulated. Characteristic Sophia Sakharov. Even with this date, he was only awaiting to perceive more regarding her outside of work as well, hoping she would at least be dispensing some erudition about her figure. Despite not knowing much about her subjectively, such as her family, likes, and even where she’d lived. Even though the President did have assets to pretty much every single student portfolio. Sophia and plausible Kyouya-sama didn’t even hassle proffering him the mere realities here, as if she simply didn’t want him to see that knowledge. Sophia made have been consistently cutting and relentless, super ambiguous in quality but buried feathers he’d estimated she possessed enthralling redeeming qualities to her. Demystifying her a life.

She survived by being ruthlessly malicious. Vicious to the smear, momentous at the wire, and far too quick for her own good. Shockingly cunning for her own interest certainly. 

And he was nothing like her intense nature. But he knew nothing about her personal life, not a single thing but he knew she was living somewhere but where? Does she have any brothers or sisters? What are her parents like? 

He sprang to agonize surrounding each inconsiderable notion that there existed to despair encountering the contemporary material. He exhibited as if he was hewed down into brace significant divisions. Reciprocating preparation in his head the kind of things they could possibly do, planning as much as he could ahead of time. The one thing Magoroku steadily did was ensure he was suitably prepared for everything he heeded that was essential, much as he executed for the ABC Cup reflected the ABC Cup didn’t precisely go as he outlined. Generating his reputation to be squashed — losing most of his admiration from his fellow peers at his mistreatment of authority and self-indulgence — Along with the utmost of his mastermind dominance accompanying amidst it.

As perpetually, he persisted sweetening recognition to her stares and gestures. Precise timing. Streetwalker involvement. Consuming solely appointments identifying accommodations around the domain of Japan. Sincerely analyzing in the school’s comprehensive library on the faction using the laptops. He continuously kept scrutinizing, that is how he manages to get marvelous ranks in his courses. His father always thought that he was perfect and was expecting him to bring the crown home. But only that Magoroku withdrew home in unadulterated humiliation, cracking down in tears and condemning everyone else but himself for his erroneousness.

When was genuine participation to thoroughly declare to her? A course was one thing but absolutions? He demanded it to be flawless! The foolproof disposition! One with no chance for negligence, he denies to directly disappoint. He couldn’t conclude frustrating his current companion, can he? 

Gallows, his taunting partner abnormality from Darkness Dragon World was frequently tantalizing him from out of his card, deriding him for imagining too much and that standing with the female was merely procrastinating her down from what she endured. Inevitably his dependable buddy had more blunt reverence for Sophia than he ever did for Magoroku. It was explicit to Magoroku that even by beckoning her as “Big Sis Sophia”. A strange name to give her but arrogating his buddy was much younger then Sophia and Magoroku in monster years he’d appropriating. It explains his ominous and juvenile behavior. Not like the tan-haired wasn’t any less absurd himself.

They planned to go out just a few days beforehand. Conclusively, an unusual and feasibly amusing season has finally arrived, it was set during the weekend where they both had no duties to worry about. Or really nothing to disturb about, since the institution was permitted out briefly for the Christmastime altercation after tidying up the establishment has adolescents and instructors ordinarily did in Japan.

Obtaining unfailing that he remained sufficiently equipped and dressed to face the caustic cold that this winter had to endeavor. He'd periodically make sure that he was very well-kept and refreshed without anyone else mentioning much. Applying his cinnamon tasted clone and brushed his teeth repeatedly until they were fully white and shining along any surface. Combing his short tan-haired to make sure that he was. fully ready, allowing no strands out of place before raising his gloved hands and placing the dark green hat blanketing the top of his head. Next, he’d dawned a lush sweater shaded grassy garment. Both thick and stretched with warmness. Remaining perfect for the relaxing summer that he was missing. Underneath he wore his typical white-collar shirt and melancholy livery pants simultaneously with thick boot winter boots being high. Tucking in his pants inside the boots.

The clock was ticking, ever so deliberately. Painfully waiting for the time. His dress shoes merrily kissed the floor without much thought being placed into them. The faltering ticks cramming his ears as he went. It was stripped regarding time, belief had it, that he’ll finally meet more folks to stimulate with his plans. Magoroku stayed elementally systematized, eagerly anticipating for the clock to tick to the conventional timing, as continuously, he took over the lavatory the most. The time was drawing near and began to gulp.

**_Tap. Tap. Tap._ **

The vibration of heels ticking the tiles with miniature yet austere tapping had captured him off guard. Knowing who she was. Those taps had a special ring to it. A sound that only he could mesmerize and so he did. Her rhyming tones remain locked in his head dwelling seemingly rent-free within his mind.

“Shido.”

That voice. Her feminine voice vocalizing his name, relatively melodious in tune. He perked up by the din, observing his heart ricocheting a pulse in animation. The heyday was inaugural. It was positively occurring. unbelievable! He sucks in his breath, diverting to glance at the female in question.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Nodding coarsely and sheepishly curling the end of his lips towards her. Impassively beaming as he swiveled to glance at her before he flicked backward in wonderment, sweat dropping at her lack of winter apparel. No bulky coats, no solid leggings to conceal her slim pale legs or gloves to protect her hands becoming frozen. He only stares in pure worry and horror. The white-haired simply had her elegant attire on and no protection from the extremely cold winter was going to offer them… Was she really planning on going out with him in just… basic ordinarily lavish dress, Long-drawn luminous cerulean dress with a stole encased around her enclosure? What was she even thinking!? No, no, no, he couldn’t allow her to go out, she could’ve got sick or worse! “S-Sophia!” He shrieked, hoisting his arms in fear, “You’re going out in… _that_?”

She raised a brow, seemingly being caught off guard by his sudden shout. Before almost huffing, her eyes lowered and so did her lips. She was clearly offended by him. Almost as if he'd just insulted their beloved master. Nearly annoyed. The key here was essential. “So that’s how it is.” 

“Wh-where’s your winter jacket and garments?”

“Home.”

“What!?” He elevated his cupped hands in hysteria, “Don’t tell me that you plan on going out with no protection from the snow! What if you get sick!?”

“That’s all right. I won’t get sick.”

“No, it’s not!” He was expeditious to repudiate that, “And you will, Sophia! I know it!” His hands began to shake further, “What if you were to get sick!? Who’s going to take care of you? **_Me_** !”

“You worry too much, Shido,” She annoyingly dismissed his complaints. 

“Please, go home and change right away!” 

She annoyingly sighed, yanking out her golden bright buddyfight card. Closing her eyes as her typical mixture of orange and black. Her portal was created with her Disaster force. He comprehended that standard regarding portal anywhere, remarkably. Before she was capable of blocking it. His eyes broadened and illuminated with a definite intention, “Oh! Wait for me!” Reaching his arms out and flying inside, he managed to jump in her portal. She heard the sudden noise and hastily reversed her head to find the tan-haired already inside the portal. And with that, the portal naturally closed. 

“Shido!” 

Her eyes were raised in pure shock as her lips parted. Annoyed or irritated. Maybe both? She was more shocked than anything that he’d thought it was a great idea to accompany her inside her portal. It’d happened before but not without her knowledge or awareness. Or the time he shouted, “Don’t leave me!” and jumped into her portal without any second thought. 

Shido was a clown, at times. Book smart, having the top grades in his class and ranked among Aibo’s best students. Displaying how truly hard-working he was but still pretty dense and generally lack any common sense. _‘I should’ve known he’ll do something like this…’_ But Magoroku knew from her confused expression that this wouldn’t end well for him but he wasn’t afraid of her. 

He tensely smiles at her, acting as if he didn’t just do the dumb unquestionable thing like jumping inside her portal. She could’ve assassinated him with one of her many cards, preferably her “Berserk Gard” card she commonly always had on hand with her. Her preferred card. Or launched him out but she didn’t feel like draining her time on that. It would be tolerable for now. 

Instead, she kept going, and eventually, the gateway came to a conclusion, filtering them both out of it. Sophia landed softly on her mahogany platform while Magoroku descended on his butt with a large and sharp yelp in reply. Filling up the room. Murmuring in anguish as he finally hits the frame of the purplish flooring, “That hurts!” propelling himself off the platform. Rubbing his lower back in hopes it’ll get rid of the unforeseen strain. Raising himself off the floor, whipping himself down of any distinguished grime or gloom that might’ve seized on his lengthy dull green coating.

“Huh?” 

He hoisted his body from off the floor, gazing around at the new area and curving his head to a more salutary illustration of the contemporary expanse. Conceding his navy blue eyes to scrutinize the fashionable surroundings. A fresh location. A simplistic apartment that is decorated and furnished with light blue. A perfecting and pleasant muddle to glance at, he surmised. 

A comprehensive mattress rested in the middle, merely conveying up a lot of undesired reservations. Restraining a queen-size comforter and luminous sky-blue coverings with white tripping nearly sliver like simultaneously with the edges. More consequential than his foundation and more extensive for Sophia, he couldn’t help but gawk at the idea of sleeping in something similar to this kind of bed. Almost candied like drooling at the amount of comfort and warmth he’ll possibly reserve by simply sleeping on the bed.

He groused under his breath, “Is this your room, Sophia?”

“Da.” 

“Oh, it is?” He seemed surprised but not quite, “You have such a luxurious room if I do say so myself, Sophia! I could sleep in this bed and never leave~!” 

She halted her thoughts, converting her head to the side to glance at him. As her brows annoyingly pressed tightly together and arched ineptly. Pitifully glance at him almost agitated that he was going to do something. But what? It was Shido she was thinking about, he was often stumblingly with those noble raven close to knee-high boots of his and incompetent. Still the same ineffective and clumsy student council chairman she was required to sweat alongside with invariably. At first, her attitude was stoic, lacking tremors but slipped to a wretched stare at him, almost troubled from something… 

He essentially sulked at her prevailing expression. His brows pinched and eyes swelled, “What? Why are you giving me such a pitying look?” He couldn’t pinpoint the reasoning behind her emotions. Behind the contaminated flashing in her eyes. 

She commonly displayed her malicious and annoyance towards certain things, expressing abrogating sensations such as hostility and the necessity to maltreat others given as she gratified, through her eyes she saw him being punished as a way of deriving it. He deserves to suffer from his blunders, she appropriated. Maybe the Dark Core affected her mind in that way as well? One of the few emotions she casually publicized at him, only the disturbances that she transmitted towards the young president and no one else saw that pitiful glimpse flashing in her features.

Was she anxious regarding something? Regarding him? No alternative! Maybe she wasn’t feeling well? She did emerge shaken, nearly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She achieved to be hauled by her impromptu undesired bewilderment towards him by his annoying worrying tone. His voice. Blinking, her lips ostensibly plunged following to their primary frowning before stoically asserting, stirring, “ _Don’t_ touch anything. You might end up breaking something.”

“I understand.”

“Gesha-Gesha!” 

Mocking yet humble laughers satisfied the apartment from their skimpy taciturnity. A familiar tone to both of the males, he'd admitted.

Concentrated on that familiar mocking laughing appointing the apartment like a gust of wind shortly came. The common flashing golden lights and gusts of wind, his monster shortly was out of his card. His body was merely dark in color, pure deep black as the ends of his body dimming. Merely grasping his weight up by hovering in the air. Almost reminded the male as if Gallows was some species of ghost. Claws or rather almost fangs were clinging to the sides of his upper chest area almost exposing some sort of boned rib cage that humans have. While dawning a rather thick blood-red coloring cloak, attached to the exertions of his neckpiece. Viscous red-colored cloaked was swathed around the place where his neck to be, haphazardly trickling off his diminutive frame, that was loosely hanging from his frame below.

“It’s Magoroku. He’s going to mess up for sure and end up breaking something, gesha!”

Indignantly keening at his Buddy, scowling at the young monster, “Shut up, Gallows!”

She napped her head, charmed with his acknowledgment but made no resolution to shift her eloquence towards him.

“Why are we here anyway?” but no rejoinder ensued, yet. Puzzled he converted to lastly peep at the location he reminisced she stayed in. He cultivated a swipe at her, composedly being distracted, “Sophia?”

“What do you think we’re for?”

Stoically mocking him with that inquisition, telling him that she was, in fact, listening to him and his questions. Annoyingly and roughly clutching her access open and jerking the door wide to reveal the contents inside of the small closet-like area, causing it to click and slide down to the wedges. Lifting her hand inside and skimming through the many items, pressing lightly against her ghost-like hands. Deciding the most suitable articles. Uprooting out some clothes and throwing them carelessly on the bed.

“Oh!” Shifting his eyes, as his eyes merely settle down on the bed where she throws her clothes on, “That’s r-right! I forgot!” Bringing his hands towards the back of his head, casually rubbing his head with a soft chuckle. 

“Why did you even follow me into my portal?”

“Um…” He appeared alarmed, almost hesitant for a mere moment, “I wanted to make sure you were going to do as I said, and not leave me again.”

She didn’t react to him or make any sonance but he could tell she was heartening to him by her impromptu murk and moderately serious stare. Typically, he’d expected her not to give him any notable words after that. She normally did that often. 

_‘I should have realized that sooner…’_

He hastily swung away from her gaze and settled his hands on his hips, glancing around her chambers once more as if he was looking for something. Something concerning this apartment suggested… affluent, almost meriting more than most of his belongings. Most of the things in the bedroom constructed it resembled as if it was manufactured with a remarkable description of libation. And he concluded that it was. A glass. It felt considerably ghastly to him, literally. He sensed a strange vibe as if he shouldn’t even be here. Everything from the stars to the steadiness of the foundation continued shrieking intricate and expensive to him. He recognized it felt disproportionate to be here, he wasn’t supposed to be here. 

“Your room… it’s quite elegant.” A soft murmur resulted beneath his steady breaths before bending his head to glance at the female once more. A reflection of intrusiveness within his eyes flickered towards her, navy eyes glistening with a pure perception of who she accurately was, “Do you have a wealthy family, Sophia?”

“That’s not important,” She articulated sternly as she gallivanted over towards her things, reaching down and grabbing the fabric and yanking the clothes. Keeping her clothes in her grasp before veering her heels. Of course, she was going to leave this to be as vague as humanly possible. 

His navy eyes surged towards her, never neglecting her build as his edges divided. Swiveling her head to glimpse at her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going?”

“Going to change my clothes,” simply walking towards a slightly open door, grabbing the doorknob, and utilizing the handle, pulling it open and entering the end. Magoroku didn’t find the words to speak further so he simply sat there and listened, unsure of what he should do next. The door creaking and locking closed behind him took him off guard, causing him to merely flinch back in mere shock from this. 

The room dimmed back to the mere silence, leaving him here to merely ponder alone. His beloved Buddy already made his way back to his card, leaving the tan-haired alone inside the small room. But this wasn’t just any small room, it belongs to Sophia Sakharov. Shaking those weird thoughts away, he’d shift closer to her dresser, being merely interested in the something from the toppings on of the fancy high drawer. A gleaming picture caught his gaze, leaving him to be enthralled with the frame. Being quite mindful of the glass, he raised his hands and took the picture frame that was casually resting there off the toppings of the shelf. 

He mused at the photograph as essentially he remained to inspect him as well. In the survey rested four characters in entirety. Sophia was on the image, aimlessly flaunting her undesired smile at the camera, she was near the middle. Sophia smiling!? Appears crazed to him, he never regarded her smiling or displaying any emotions of bliss before unlike you’ll figure her smirk and malicious grins but they weren’t joyous smirks. It extended unusually as if he was glancing at the receiver he simply wasn’t draped to observe with his own two eyes. Though, Sophia appeared much younger than the photo attended, roughly as if she was eleven or ten if he would consider her age in the photo. There denoted a distinct miss, much more youthful but she resembled annihilation to Sophia herself.

“Who is this girl? Sophia’s sister?”

Locking his gaze on his compact coded ruby cores, blood-red. Her father? He felt as if the man was threatening him through the picture itself causing shakes to run along with his shine in pure horror. The irrelevant photo made him quiver in genuine despair, trepidation clouding his illustrations. He persisted noiselessly and erect as he could, mutely swallowing his fears, dissolving on the interiors of his temerities as that unitedness photo that he regarded within his grasp formerly.

“This must be Sophia’s family!”

“Shido. What are you doing?”

“Ahh!?” Blenching at the unforeseen voice dwelling in the apartment, remaining awfully close to him. With his sudden jump, he desisted up losing his grip on the photograph, causing the picture he was gasping fully on to fall to the floor with a loud thump and creak as he veered to face the female, standing still has a statute nearby. Converging her structure once more to her signifying adorned conversely than before. He couldn’t help but be stunned for a moment, almost lost in time from this. Who was sufficiently clothed in a winter outfit; white-colored stockings, a white bonnet, and a feathery decorative luminous blue coat that has white ruffles along the edges of it. Good, she did end up listening to him anyway. The edge of his margins twitches to an effortless smile in retort. Only to moderately weaken in dismay at the racket of the frame subsequently collapsing to the floor with a raucous blow. "Oh no!" He screeched in concern, realizing his abrupt deviations. She was absolutely going to kill him or give him sheer hell. Trepidation swirling within his navy eyes. 

"Shido!" She groans slightly under her breath in anger as the end of her lips seemingly dips to a frown coldly towards him, glaring down at him, "Why you…!"

He gulped, as sweat casually pouring off his cheeks. Displaying some drops. The room was getting hotter. He wasn't scared of her, the only person that he wasn't fearful of. Oddly enough. More so he was nervously glaring at her. Unsure. Fearful. But of her. Something else. 

"I-I'm sorry, Sophia!" He sheepishly lowered himself, bending his knees to go and pick up the item. In hopes to help her, "I'll buy you a new frame with the money I have!" 

By this time she also lowered her frame to pick up the item, "Stop worrying."

"Huh?" He paused his movements to glance at the girl with ease, with wondering eyes. 

"You don't need to buy me anything."

He shifted his glance towards her further as she grasps on the picture frame.

"But…!"

She raised one of her hands and softly placed it in front of Magoroku, not touching him but close. Stoically doing so. He froze in place. She kept it for only a few moments before raising herself off the floor. And placing the frame where it legally was on the high drawer before she managed to glance at it. Without much of a second thought. She instantly grabbed his collar, "Let's go."

Provoking him to let out a precipitate yelp in surprise, as she rashly teleported them out of her quarters with her in his grasps. Annoyingly teleporting them to someplace else. He nearly stumbles to the floor, before catching himself. Favorably, this time, he wouldn’t let his clumsiness get the more meticulous of him. Not this time, no. She landly softly, simply walking out as she finally let go of him. He glances around the circuited immediate region. It was semi-dark but filled with Christmas lights along the poles near the edges of the metropolis. He investigated the expanse around him, striving to make some sense of what fraction of the city they were in. But a sudden notion that this was their first part of the date. The real date was starting.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Sophia? What are we going to do?”

She interrupted, altering her border around to face him giving an unresponsive shoulder, “You planned this date, didn’t you? You should already know that!”

“Huh?” He recoiled in collapse but insignificantly correlates his eyelids and bob his head in a nod, “That’s right!” Simply brushing his head and chuckling tensely. Reacquiring his composer, disentangling his esophagus, “Now that you mentioned it, I do have a few things I have planned for today!” He reflected, darting his navy eyes around the area once more dramatically unreliable of where this position was as if it would mess with his superintendence, “Um… where are we though?”

“Where near the outskirts of Kastle.”

“Oh! You mean we’re only a few blocks away from the large mall?”

“Da,” She gave her typical drift in response. 

Letting out a deep sigh, as his body seemingly stiffened being displeased with the staggering crisis of events, “That means we’re going to have to walk, aren’t we?”

“Da,” She simply nodded again and stoically walked passed him.

“Oh! Sophia!” He arranged himself up from his swift sulk, eyes stretched, and spontaneously chasing after her, “Wait for me!”

The two managed to walk side by side in the nocturnal lit pathways being impersonated out before them. The two accompanied in insignificantly silence, simply relishing the winter flurry and Sophia’s pleasure of the lack of people near they were at the time. Really, she handled herself around people quite well, despite condemning being with assemblies of personalities she frequently was without remonstrance. It was her Master’s wishes and she would simply obey without any human thoughts of her own. Being cultivated to perceive hierarchies, processing seldom any unfettered conviction on her own but she didn’t appear to trouble much as long as it would make her Master satisfied.

The attuned air inflates the atmosphere as he’d readjusted his coat while letting out a deep and profound fresh of air to replenish his lungs. The firmament was merely downhearted and dismal. 

His eyes glistening with bewilderment, as he separated his lips from the mere excitement it proffered, “Wow, I never expected this to be so pretty around this time of day.”

“Da.” 

She didn’t bother to respond to him much. Keep an odd distance. Enjoying the peaceful dimly lit area around them, nice and calming. She was always so fond of the cold, the enjoyment. The fresh air being swirled around her frame. So relaxing. 

The breeze utterly thrived further—whisking absent endlessly. Arctic air swirling encompassing the void vacancies, sweeping through these tan coded locks, streaming within the strains of his hair. Withstanding the gusts stumble under his shirt, fondling his skin, prompting him to quiver and twitch. Being typically responsive, he never appreciated the cold. His essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

He glances over the female who was casually walking besties him. Stoically glimpsing at the stores next to her, not paying any mind to her male counterpart strolling alongside her in the open mall. Her pasty skin was stained in a delicate noticeable red, flustered by the crisp air and winter breeze. He’d made sure, even chasing after her to make sure she’d worn the decorous winter clothes. 

“Ah, why is it so cold out here!?” He started to bemoan dramatically wrapping, “I’m positive I made sure to check the weather before I allow you to pick the date, Sophia!”

“Oh? What is Kyouya-sama doing anyway?”

“He’s currently with Mamakari Megumi.”

“Mamakari Megumi?” He emerged perplexed by her information, practically resisting to gather that someone such as Mamakari Megumi who was associated for being brusquely distant, sneeringly bluntly sharp wits, and stoic at times while eradicating countless jurisdictions and not heeding regarding her grades to hang out with someone as influential and astonishing Gaen Kyouya. How did that even happen? He rightfully aspired to distinguish that, “Do You mean that rule-breaker in your class who hangs around Magatsu Jin? What does she have to do Kyouya-sama?”

She hardly shrugged, stoically grazing at the partition behind the tan-haired, “He… just finds her fascinating.”

* * *

* * *

It was becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. Despite her mysterious and bitterly direct nature. 

Sophia Sakharov wasn’t… a prominently kind character to arrange it mildly. She acted indifferent, cynical, and stoically doing so. Infrequently ever illustrating those emotions, he transcribed. Only ever glaring at him while frowning or smirking maliciously at her sudden ideas. The subtle facial expression of sheer pity. But essentially he saw her as someone who was stoically malicious and resentful to her very core. And even at first he wasn’t fond of her attuned towards him when he was introduced to her by Kyouya-sama. He instantly got used to it. Understanding how she was immensely serious and hardworking with her duties, tasks mostly given by her masters regardless of the pain they must’ve put her through. She was extremely loyal, deadly loyal and he was the vastly same, really.

Late-night working. What a great idea! Sarcaslly thinking. It was a poor distasteful idea...

Working late in the Student Council office wasn’t an everyday occurrence let alone lingering at ungodly hours. Magoroku was more of a “let’s get this work done during the day” type of person. He prefers doing everything during the morning hours just so he has the afternoon to relax. Even then, he’d made sure his work was finished ahead of time during the weekdays. But with the perpetual dread of toiling alongside their new master, Ikazuchi-sama, in order to get the Tenbu card. Which took a lot of his morning time away from him during the weekdays.

Sophia, on the other hand, was such a late night bird. Often, Kyouya-sama would request for her presence nightly or missions would happen. She didn’t mind the night, she prefers it when no people were outside. She didn’t much care for the time itself as it wasn’t wasting her time. She hated it when people would waste her time regardless of actions. But, of course, allowing Shido to know that wasn’t in her best interest. She rarely let him in on her personal issues, if all.

Magoroku and Sophia were absolute opposites when it came to these sorts of things, with their clashing personalities that oddly worked together just well; this was more than simply just expected.

“I’m feeling so sore…!”

His body was sore from working daily and his brain felt as if he was draining from any notable water. He needed something to drink. Anything. He remained vastly tempted to press his Vice President to get him some snacks and water. That would be ideal for the student council president. There wasn’t a single rule against eating his office as long as one didn’t create a distasteful mess but that rarely arises. 

“And hungry, too!”

Of course, he’d made sure she also eats and drinks as well. But he comprehended as a mere reality that she was capable of eating a lot more than he possibly could in a single day and has brought her own homemade food from her home. Often covered by a comprehensive compact blanket that was glowing pink in intensity. He did care about well being as much as anyone else would, right? 

Yet, here he was. Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. While casually speaking to himself, being inadequate to contain his thoughtfulness much. He was quite outspoken with his thoughts, really. But he didn’t care if others heard him, at least not with Sophia and Gallows. They were the only two that were in his life.

A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. Whining to Sophia would be a good option, but one that was the expected reaction. Indeterminately tempted to do just that but he was pushing himself from doing those things, shockingly enough. But this route was much better, vastly better than the more opted option of being teleported by Sophia saying a simple phrase: **_“_ ** _He’s calling.”_ Shortly the phrase made him feel distressed, almost panicked by the thought of being zapped once more. But it was getting late and he’d highly doubted that their master was going to call this late at night. Though the plausibility of that happening was high, of course, it hasn’t occurred. Yet.

_‘I much rather be doing this than getting zapped for failing another Buddyfight.’_

In fact, he didn’t even want to sleep tonight even though he really should. He always followed the rules and guidelines for sleeping. Always in bed on time unless it was doing his schoolwork than that was the only excuse for this. But the constant nightmares of being zapped was getting to him. Surely it was.

Separating his lips to finally commence a small consultation with her, nothing came out. Alternatively, his eyes focused on the female without a single noise being heard. Engulfing her stoic nature for a mere moment. Hardworking was suitable for her nature. She had her frame on the furniture closest towards the door, facing him. Head bow, inserted her glance inside the documents she was currently handling while her physique was hunched. Her smoky blue and white tripping generally certified as a long-drawn stole swathed around her frame. Normally but she took it off, settling it blandly off to the side of the couch next to her simply exposing her bare arms with her fancy light blue dress Stoically sitting there, doing her work like a good little girl…

At this point, he didn’t fret finishing the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. Unknowingly the tip of his lips had curved to a delicate smirk, almost pleasure swelled his eyes at the girl’s silence actions. Doing what she was expected of her. She was stoically doing her work. Simple as that. But maybe, he wanted that. Deep down, he wants her to stay, that was more than clear. He wasn’t fond of being alone. Even if she was far to focus on her work and still wanted her to finally be zapped for the times she’d failed the match; he needed her.

He halted in position, deadpan appalled by that sudden thought. Uncalled for. And so where his sudden smirk. Eyes ghosted with a deep white, tripping with a broad solid outer circle of black. He swung his solicitudes away. They weren’t good thoughts or even appointed. Sophia could and would **_murder_** him! She was no laughing matter to joke around like this nor did he like to make these claims. 

At this point, he didn’t bother to finish the task in front of his view. He was far too engrossed in her foreign sentiments to even notice that he was clutching his pen tighter as the moments were gluing. His mind is filled with sudden questions. Concerning Sophia no less.

Who was Sophia Sakharov on the inside? Her feelings that she rarely displayed herself, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking or how she even felt in the first place. What was she thinking in that little mind of hers? Was she even fond of doing student council activities? Did she like her duties with a grain of passion? Did she care so much about her duties as a whole to even want to keep doing this, especially this late at night?

Still. His mind had one question he was suffering to understand… 

Why did he care?

“Shido.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features.

“Wh-What is it?” The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity. 

They sat there, just staring at one another without speaking. Oddly enough this wasn’t normal to do. The two were used to each other's presence more so than normal partners in crimes. They weren't by any means "friends" but they were something. They had to be. Until she pointed her index finger on the papers she had. Stoically warning him with the small taps filling his ears. Almost silently. She wasn’t the one known as the leader, but she was the one who was partly in control, working alongside Kyouya to make sure their plans were working. She was fully capable of taking the lead and getting him back on track for missions. Even if she were to talk her words were always blunt and towards the point but she wasn’t the one for talking much.

“Ah?” Flinching once more realizing that she was warning him to complete his work. She didn’t converse anything or even voice a single word. Instead, she was doing her job by trying to get him back on track but he highly doubted she didn’t care. She was just playing with him at this point, he could just sense the annoyance and malicious intends from her glistening large eyes. He merely grunts, splitting his locked gaze from her and back on the papers. Trying to focus on the work in front of him. He needed to get this done but he was clearly sweating. Apprehensive? Alarm? Was this girl even observing him anymore? He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to check. But he’d fought against it.

She elevated herself from off the couch, making sure she fully organized and assembled the papers needed for such a task. Keeping it her grasped. Hearing the heels clicking the floor below, getting louder as she was drawing nearby, had elicited him to wince. Shortly, he’d felt the odd presence of her standing on the side of his desk. Her shadow was almost taunting in a way but he wasn’t afraid of her but inevitably she’d come to check if he was doing his work? 

“I’ve completed the necessary work.”

“Huh?” He stood astonished, sulking further in his chair, not chairing if the sound was squealing like some sort of fangirl. He quickly turns to glance at her in mere shock and confusion, “You’ve finished all of it?”

Merely nodded, "Da."

He didn’t speak. Instead, he quickly had to think of something.

"What's wrong?" 

She asked, her voice laced with zero concern. No expression to match the concern of those words. She wasn't worried. She didn't care. He knew that she didn't. It was just Sophia being… well herself! 

"You seem a paler than usual."

“N-No!”

“No?” She repeated his word back at him, questioning sternly yet coldly.

“You’re not!” His actions were dramatic and hasty, “You still got more to do!”

She raised a brow, almost stoically glancing at the male. Confused and annoyed. 

Raising his hand, waving dismissingly, “Go back and re-check these. Make sure there are no mistakes!” His tone sounded more confident and leading than usual, 

He stares at her, only to find her parting her lips but spoke nothing. Instantly closing them and frowning being displeased. Grabbing the papers once more and made her back towards the seat she was located in beforehand. Diving back into the given work without a single word. He could tell that she was annoyed. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he’d lean back into his chair for a mere moment. Glancing up at the ceiling and pondering deeply. That was only an excuse for her to stay. Here beside him. Keeping him away from the nightmares that plagued his very soul. It was large selfish reasoning to keep her focus on her work, even if he already knew that she was doing this correctly and was fully capable of doing this but still…

He shook those thoughts. Of course, he must've been pale, he was hungry and needed some water! That was the last thing he needed to hear. He finally made the first shift. Almost breaking the contact easily without much effort. Pushing his chair back as the wheels creaked along with the titles with ease. He didn't care. He didn't respond to that. He couldn't.

This caught her by surprise but refused to let it display massively on her face, much. Not expecting him to move but she didn't heed. With much of a second thought, he quickly walked towards the small tile. Kneeling down and popping it carefully open. 

"Shido?" she asked another question by the sound of his name. Still not being worried. 

"I'm going to get some of my canned sushi. I'm starving!" 

His tone sounded awfully more aloof towards her than he coveted it to sound like. She didn't respond to him but from the corner of his eyes, he could knowingly tell she was annoyed by his words. He shakes that expression off almost easily. 

"Stay here and make sure those papers are on my desk when I get back asap! Is that clear?" He ordered, student council president's the ideal tone of doing things, he supposed. Typically a side he rarely shows but aside he has just in case. 

She didn't protest. But she was annoyed as her eyes remained drooping with annoyance. He could tell that much but it was duty. Despite her controlling the strings from behind he still had that power of her when it comes to their main duties as well. She knew this and did it. It's quite simple and effortless to understand. Merely nodded, "Da." As she finally took her eyes

He couldn't help but flash a pleasant smile towards her, "Good!"

Ripping his eyes away from her, allowing her to do what she needed and giving her the proper space needed. He focused on climbing downstairs into his bedroom and making his way towards his small fridge. Thanks to the law, his father was placed in jail and he had no other family or even proper mother figure. Losing pretty much everything. He had no choice but to live and move underneath. But it wasn't all bad. Of course, it wasn't what he craved to have but at least he wasn't living on the streets or worse! 

Shaking those thoughts he took two packs of canned sushis and bottled water and made his way back up. Being careful to not drop anything. Once he made it back up, he placed the four items from his hands on the small coffee table between the thick blue couches, making sure they were on his side. Or rather, the opposite of Sophia before closing the tiles to its original position on the floor. Glancing around the room noticing she was still working. He didn’t realize that he overlooked to sit down on the sofa and so he did just that. Sitting down and getting comfortable in the extensive sofa across from Sophia. The girl didn’t seem to mind or pay attention to him much. Allowing him to do as he wishes as long as it didn’t get the way of her nature dictated duties.

"Are you almost finished filling out the documents, yet, Sophia?"

She nodded once more, "Da." Raising one of her hands, almost indolently steered to the papers neatly stacked on the right of her while also closing her eyes in the process, "I already completed the files. I'm just re-checking the ones you were working on at your desk." 

"Okay, good!" He nodded as a knowing smug facial expression written on his features; until he processed the information further, "Wait! My desk…?” He repeated. He turned to glance at the desk only to discover that the sheets were gone. Why was she checking his papers!? Wait, that was her job as a vice to check the important work in the first place! “You didn’t have to…”

“You were clearly slacking off,” She was shockingly fleet to halt him in his accounts causing him to bite back on his words. She understands his character fully, being with him for nearly two years now she had understood the application quite considerably. He was nothing else to her besties how Kyouya that he was ineffective and clumsy but a role that he was assuredly met to play as. And that was also clear to her as well. But he was also incompetent, too. “You weren’t going to get done anyway since you kept staring at me like an idiot.”

“Hey!” He gawped and retorted at her. 

Evidently, he couldn’t determine if he was more exasperated by the indignities or embarrassed that she spontaneously notice that extended gap of him merely gazing at her frame instead of doing work as a creep that he _wasn’t_! But it wasn’t like him to not pay attention to anything school-related so assuming that she thought he was acting weird. 

"You made a few errors in the recent parts," stoically noted.

"Oh?"

"I would make _you_ fix them however you weren't here. So, it would’ve been a waste of time to wait for you to fix it so I made the important changes." 

He wasn't sure how to respond to that sort of reply, "Uh, um… thank you?" 

"Save it," her voice almost sounded bitter but it was stern. Representative Sophia, "I'm just doing my functions.” 

He didn’t bother to respond, instead, he lowered his eyes on the table, “Oh!” He took off the canned Sushi and bottled water, reaching towards her. She glances up, almost unsure.

“Here!” He offered, “Take it!”

She raised a brow, “You want me to take your food?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I know you’re probably tired of working so late so I think you should eat something. You’ll feel better, too!”

She sat there, staring almost shockingly and confused with his actions. As if she wasn’t sure. Wordlessly, she placed her pen down on the table. He noticed, causing him to gently wiggled the items in front of her instantly grabbing her attention.

* * *

* * *

It becoming late — tremendously late, that is — as if they lost the track of time that is. The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. He acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. And the vacancy has brilliantly illuminated the studio. The only vivid source abode inside his office.

Shido Magoroku was perching at his massive work desk. Though he insists that he shares the desk with Sophia and that would be Evident. Admittedly she had trusted him enough, even from the offset point of their association, to bestow the desk and settled most of her belongings inside of the drawers next to him. In truth, they placed a lot of implicit trust in each other. More so, than he’d wanted to admit but he did. 

Hunkering in his quarters while the only sound was their pencils hitting the papers on their desk. Hunching over as his body felt almost paralyzed, a newfangled feeling at that. His ears buried on the side of his hair almost endlessly. While casually speaking to himself, being inadequate to contain his thoughtfulness much. He was quite outspoken with his thoughts, really. But he didn’t care if others heard him, at least not with Sophia.

A part of him ached to shriek and throw the papers on the platform with sheer derision. While the other part wanted nothing more than to start whining and placed his head annoyingly and tiredly on the desk. 

“Shido. Come with me.”

The precipitate stern female remark had interrupted his thoughtfulness, prompting him to merely flinch away in his seat from his sudden staring. Smelling her profound scent, dogs were always good at smelling these sort of things.

The voice swelling his ears, subsequently another force articulating in the tranquil room. Noticing that the female was now glancing at up from the sofa, taking note of his staring at her. Her bright sky-blue eyes finally met with his navy blue ones. Locking their eyes in a single sway. 

Did he feel his heart almost leap in his chest, sweating maybe? He wasn’t so certain but he wouldn’t allow that to display on his features. It's been months now, since they met yet their relationship was odd enough as it is. 

“Of course!"

The only response he gave was a simple hum in complexity.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Magoroku was part of the Buddy police working alongside Tasuku and Gaito to get work done. A path that felt right to him. Sophia, on the other hand, was also still working for Kyouya. They were at the top but it also didn’t help that they had two kids. Subaru and Eden. Which they weren’t their biological children but ones that they care for enough to take care of. But as of right now, they had a break.

The twilight was inexplicably amicable for both of them that is and they were both homes for the night. No function, just them and their reflections. All that was needed. Successfully eating dinner together merely moments ago and they were already ready in bed. It was started with slow but notable moments from both of them. 

The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. The only sound dripping in her ears was his snoring ever so slowly. Feeling the beats of his heart on her skin, his breath pricking her with ease. She acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. The room was devoid of any large lights. The mood slowly pours from the light cracks of the certains. 

Restlessly, her features exposed a bland stare. She was restless but it was common. Sleep would never come easy for her and that was a mere fact she had to live with. On this one night, however, her body couldn't find the sleep. No matter the effort she was placed into the bed. Her bright blue eyes only glance up at the dead cold wall above her. Really. She only ever slept if it was important or if her body needed it. Her mind was racing, almost heavily. Filled with unspoken thoughts. Questions. 

Adult hood. Kids. Future plans. Her life but one that she wanted? Was she truly happy with this? Surely, she was, right? Still, working with Kyouya-sama was a plus side. She rarely thought of herself but for Kyouya. Not that she minded though, Magoroku was different. He wanted to make his own choices, fight his own fights but she knew he had a battle with his coward and ego natured self. Still, the one that often clings to things. His father and herself were set notions to this fact.

He wanted her to properly sleep and would often tell her to do so but she rarely listens to it anyway. Sophia would work herself to sleep while the student council president simply wanted attention. Wanted to feel the warmth in the cold night and away from the bad. 

Even then, they trust one another greatly. More so to slowly change their habits. It was weird but not new for them. At first, sharing a bed felt weird, especially when they were going to be sleeping so closely. Allowing the soft touches because they felt oddly safe. They should've been used to the closeness by now. Heck, they often placed their hands on one another when needed. 

His soft snoring made its way towards his ears.Who was clinging to her frame with ease, Shido Magoroku. Grasping on her pale blue nightgown. Dawning his normal pink fluffy sleeping clothes. He was peaceful. As his short tan-colored hair would seemingly drip along to the sides. The end of his lips would seemingly curve to a soft liable smile. 

She didn't like remaining in bed so she lifted herself from it. Strolling in their devoid halls and made it towards the window near the roof. Claiming out on the large roof, feeling the bitter freeze against the flesh of her pale skin. Refreshing in the mere air with ease. Enjoying it. She adored the bitter breeze, the alone cold. Everything about the moment. 

He was slowly but surely growing aware of his surroundings. Groaning slowly. As he felt the bed oddly changed. Or rather, the weight being pressed and the body he swore he was holding before dozing off was gone. 

"Sophia?"

Once he realized this he flipped as fast as he could from the sleeping position he was in. Shocked and panic filled his eyes. Taking note that the female just wasn't in his room with him. Odd. 

Where was she?

The bathroom? He turned, taking a sudden gaze at the door. The door leading to their bedroom restroom. There was no light from under the slightly creeping door. Or even sounds. So he highly doubted she was in there. 

“No, she’s not in there…”

  
  


"Sophia?" A voice that was filled with curiosity filled the air. Taking her away from her thoughts, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Stargazing." Of course, she would give the simplest of responses. Ideally giving one-worded responses was common.

"Oh?" He was taken aback from this, almost far to shock. He wanted to warn her or at least shout at her for being up so late but that didn’t come. Instead, he found himself being vastly interested in what she was possibly doing and why she was doing it, "Can I join?"

She wasn't sure but didn't say anything. Instead, she simply nodded, not saying much afterward. Closing her eyes instead. Her subtle actions were enough to let him know. 

"Thank you!" 

Carefully, he made his way out on the window. The sudden winds made him shiver and wince. He wasn't fond of it but still. He wanted to understand her better. It wasn't belonging that the bitter air was brushing throughout his short tan soft locks with mere ease as he was putting his actions into place. 

"It's really cold…!"

But bite his lips and carefully shifted closer towards the female on the roof. Only wanted to draw near the female with ease. Craving her warmth. 

"This is the first time I saw you up here," he started, wanting to make small talk with the white-haired, "Is this your first time stargazing here?" 

"I did this before."

He blinked, almost shockingly pulling away, "What!?"

She turned away from the stars to glance at the male in question. Pitiful expression written on her features. But was commonly stoic. The way she perfects to keep it real. 

"You're telling me that you've done this before and I didn't know about it!? Why?"

"Da."

"Ah!" He whined, "Why am I always the last one to know what you're up too!?"

She didn't respond to his complaints. They were common anyway. And clearly, this wasn't going anywhere either.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" 

He was taken out of his complaining mood by the sound of her voice, a tone that was concerning. But still devoid of any kind of sensitivities. Turning his head to glance at the female in question, as his expression was surely masked with the confusion he was feeling.

Sophia understood fully well that the male was fear engrossed in his sudden confusion.

"You're awake," she started, also turning her head to face the male, "It's unlike you."

"Oh?" 

She only narrowed her eyes at his breathless retort.

Though the girl was right, he was more so a peaceful sleeper than anything. Simply being raised by following the rules. Unless he woke her up or was having a nightmare.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"No no no," He roughly shakes his head, "I didn't wake up because I had one…"

She didn't speak. Instead, just listened.

"Actually, I don't know the reason why I woke up but when I saw the bed was empty… I became worried." He nibbles on his bottom lip almost too awkwardly, as he fumbled with his arms, "About you."

She could tell that by his sudden changes. He worries far too much about certain things. Their little chat was becoming slightly different from the one they were expecting to have. It was weird. Vastly odd. But what were they expecting from this? Surely, they had no idea or didn't think of the possibility of finding one another in a weird location. She parted her lips but nothing came from it. He didn’t like being left alone in bed, the one faults. It reminded him way to much of his past of having no friends.

“Are you okay, Sophia?”

That question had taken her off her guard. But his expression and tone had worried dwelling inside of it. Eyes slightly rosed from that asked. She turned away, facing back up at the moon and stars, “I’m fine.”

But she only frowns afterwards. Making sure that she had kept her stern features. No, that was a lie she wasn’t okay. Something eating away at her, causing her to act in a certain way. It felt much like her fail of not being powerful enough to get the Omni Lord card in her grasps. Far too comparable. 

“I don’t think you’re doing as fine as you say—”

"Go back to bed."

"You know, you should be getting sleep too, Sophia!"

She didn’t respond, not cutting comments. Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. Slowly raising him arms, drawing them near until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to the side while holding her.

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t your comfort, Shido.”

“No but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besites, you comfort me a lot when I needed it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“Do you remember the time we were working for Ikazuchi-sama?”

Sophia was now confused with that but response with a notable, “Da.”

“Okay, good!” His lips curved to a soft smile in response, “I’m glad you do! We had plenty of moments together then…” His voiced seemingly dimmed as almost like he didn’t want to finished the phrase. 

“Why are you bringing this up? Now?”

“Well, you see…” He stammered with his words, uncertainty filled his voice, “That’s when I started developing feelings for you.”

She blinks and turns to gaze at him, even in the darkly lit sky she could see the phrase of red being flashed on his cheeks. 

“I-I-I care a lot about you, Sophia.”

She lifted her hand and notably tapped on her nose, “I came here to watch the stars not hear another confession from you, Shido.”

“Oh, r-right! I’m sorry…”

She just slowly shifted, making herself more comfortable and bringing him closely. 

"Can you name them, Sophia?"

"Da."

* * *

* * *

Magoroku was part of the Buddy police working alongside Tasuku and Gaito to get work done. A path that felt right to him. Sophia, on the other hand, was also still working for Kyouya. They were at the top but it also didn’t help that they had two kids. Subaru and Eden. Which they weren’t their biological children but ones that they care for enough to take care of. But as of right now, they had a break.

The twilight was inexplicably amicable for both of them that is and they were both homes for the night. No function, just them and their reflections. All that was needed. Successfully eating dinner together merely moments ago and they were already ready in bed. It was started with slow but notable moments from both of them. 

The light blue curtains of the window were thoroughly sealed to the center, not unveiling the concealment of the colorfully illumined luna or the fact that it was getting hugely late. The only sound dripping in her ears was his snoring ever so slowly. Feeling the beats of his heart on her skin, his breath pricking her with ease. She acknowledged that as a matter of fact, it was dark. The dead of night. The room was devoid of any large lights. The mood slowly pours from the light cracks of the certains. 

Restlessly, her features exposed a bland stare. She was restless but it was common. Sleep would never come easy for her and that was a mere fact she had to live with. On this one night, however, her body couldn't find the sleep. No matter the effort she was placed into the bed. Her bright blue eyes only glance up at the dead cold wall above her. Really. She only ever slept if it was important or if her body needed it. Her mind was racing, almost heavily. Filled with unspoken thoughts. Questions. 

Adult hood. Kids. Future plans. Her life but one that she wanted? Was she truly happy with this? Surely, she was, right? Still, working with Kyouya-sama was a plus side. She rarely thought of herself but for Kyouya. Not that she minded though, Magoroku was different. He wanted to make his own choices, fight his own fights but she knew he had a battle with his coward and ego natured self. Still, the one that often clings to things. His father and herself were set notions to this fact.

He wanted her to properly sleep and would often tell her to do so but she rarely listens to it anyway. Sophia would work herself to sleep while the student council president simply wanted attention. Wanted to feel the warmth in the cold night and away from the bad. 

Even then, they trust one another greatly. More so to slowly change their habits. It was weird but not new for them. At first, sharing a bed felt weird, especially when they were going to be sleeping so closely. Allowing the soft touches because they felt oddly safe. They should've been used to the closeness by now. Heck, they often placed their hands on one another when needed. 

His soft snoring made its way towards his ears.Who was clinging to her frame with ease, Shido Magoroku. Grasping on her pale blue nightgown. Dawning his normal pink fluffy sleeping clothes. He was peaceful. As his short tan-colored hair would seemingly drip along to the sides. The end of his lips would seemingly curve to a soft liable smile. 

She didn't like remaining in bed so she lifted herself from it. Strolling in their devoid halls and made it towards the window near the roof. Claiming out on the large roof, feeling the bitter freeze against the flesh of her pale skin. Refreshing in the mere air with ease. Enjoying it. She adored the bitter breeze, the alone cold. Everything about the moment. 

He was slowly but surely growing aware of his surroundings. Groaning slowly. As he felt the bed oddly changed. Or rather, the weight being pressed and the body he swore he was holding before dozing off was gone. 

"Sophia?"

Once he realized this he flipped as fast as he could from the sleeping position he was in. Shocked and panic filled his eyes. Taking note that the female just wasn't in his room with him. Odd. 

Where was she?

The bathroom? He turned, taking a sudden gaze at the door. The door leading to their bedroom restroom. There was no light from under the slightly creeping door. Or even sounds. So he highly doubted she was in there. 

“No, she’s not in there…”

  
  


"Sophia?" A voice that was filled with curiosity filled the air. Taking her away from her thoughts, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Stargazing." Of course, she would give the simplest of responses. Ideally giving one-worded responses was common.

"Oh?" He was taken aback from this, almost far to shock. He wanted to warn her or at least shout at her for being up so late but that didn’t come. Instead, he found himself being vastly interested in what she was possibly doing and why she was doing it, "Can I join?"

She wasn't sure but didn't say anything. Instead, she simply nodded, not saying much afterward. Closing her eyes instead. Her subtle actions were enough to let him know. 

"Thank you!" 

Carefully, he made his way out on the window. The sudden winds made him shiver and wince. He wasn't fond of it but still. He wanted to understand her better. It wasn't belonging that the bitter air was brushing throughout his short tan soft locks with mere ease as he was putting his actions into place. 

"It's really cold…!"

But bite his lips and carefully shifted closer towards the female on the roof. Only wanted to draw near the female with ease. Craving her warmth. 

"This is the first time I saw you up here," he started, wanting to make small talk with the white-haired, "Is this your first time stargazing here?" 

"I did this before."

He blinked, almost shockingly pulling away, "What!?"

She turned away from the stars to glance at the male in question. Pitiful expression written on her features. But was commonly stoic. The way she perfects to keep it real. 

"You're telling me that you've done this before and I didn't know about it!? Why?"

"Da."

"Ah!" He whined, "Why am I always the last one to know what you're up too!?"

She didn't respond to his complaints. They were common anyway. And clearly, this wasn't going anywhere either.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" 

He was taken out of his complaining mood by the sound of her voice, a tone that was concerning. But still devoid of any kind of sensitivities. Turning his head to glance at the female in question, as his expression was surely masked with the confusion he was feeling.

Sophia understood fully well that the male was fear engrossed in his sudden confusion.

"You're awake," she started, also turning her head to face the male, "It's unlike you."

"Oh?" 

She only narrowed her eyes at his breathless retort.

Though the girl was right, he was more so a peaceful sleeper than anything. Simply being raised by following the rules. Unless he woke her up or was having a nightmare.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"No no no," He roughly shakes his head, "I didn't wake up because I had one…"

She didn't speak. Instead, just listened.

"Actually, I don't know the reason why I woke up but when I saw the bed was empty… I became worried." He nibbles on his bottom lip almost too awkwardly, as he fumbled with his arms, "About you."

She could tell that by his sudden changes. He worries far too much about certain things. Their little chat was becoming slightly different from the one they were expecting to have. It was weird. Vastly odd. But what were they expecting from this? Surely, they had no idea or didn't think of the possibility of finding one another in a weird location. She parted her lips but nothing came from it. He didn’t like being left alone in bed, the one faults. It reminded him way to much of his past of having no friends.

“Are you okay, Sophia?”

That question had taken her off her guard. But his expression and tone had worried dwelling inside of it. Eyes slightly rosed from that asked. She turned away, facing back up at the moon and stars, “I’m fine.”

But she only frowns afterwards. Making sure that she had kept her stern features. No, that was a lie she wasn’t okay. Something eating away at her, causing her to act in a certain way. It felt much like her fail of not being powerful enough to get the Omni Lord card in her grasps. Far too comparable. 

“I don’t think you’re doing as fine as you say—”

"Go back to bed."

"You know, you should be getting sleep too, Sophia!"

She didn’t respond, not cutting comments. Magoroku carefully shifted closer, almost too close for comfort. Slowly raising him arms, drawing them near until they were gently wrapped around her. His body was awkwardly hunched to the side while holding her.

“What are you doing?”

“Um… Comforting you.”

“I don’t your comfort, Shido.”

“No but I want to give some anyway, so relax and let me hold you.”

Still, she didn’t push or mock him for doing this. Allowing him to so freely. He was warm and oddly soft. Her cheeks slowly raised in their coloring, oddly she was flustered but was doing her utmost to not allow that bit to show.

“Besites, you comfort me a lot when I needed it! I want to do the same for you, too!”

“Shido. I already told you—”

She was becoming vastly annoyed with this.

“Do you remember the time we were working for Ikazuchi-sama?”

Sophia was now confused with that but response with a notable, “Da.”

“Okay, good!” His lips curved to a soft smile in response, “I’m glad you do! We had plenty of moments together then…” His voiced seemingly dimmed as almost like he didn’t want to finished the phrase. 

“Why are you bringing this up? Now?”

“Well, you see…” He stammered with his words, uncertainty filled his voice, “That’s when I started developing feelings for you.”

She blinks and turns to gaze at him, even in the darkly lit sky she could see the phrase of red being flashed on his cheeks. 

“I-I-I care a lot about you, Sophia.”

She lifted her hand and notably tapped on her nose, “I came here to watch the stars not hear another confession from you, Shido.”

“Oh, r-right! I’m sorry…”

She just slowly shifted, making herself more comfortable and bringing him closer. 

"Can you name them, Sophia?"

"Da."


End file.
